Tomodachi Life Slender Mii: The Slendering
by Prime Jeremy
Summary: Slender Mii is downloaded onto a TL cartridge and he slowly begins destroying everything a player has worked so hard to raise. Miis are being killed left and right and there is nothing the player can do to stop it. Don't download Slender Mii, because once you do, the slendering will begin.
1. Chapter 1

**So. This is a double- no triple first for me. It's my first M rated story, it's also my first Tomodachi life story, and of course, it's my first Creepypasta. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.**

* * *

I bought Tomodachi life on eBay because I didn't have a car to go to the store and buy it, I loved it the day I bought it, I still do in fact. However, I had a very strange, very creepy experience with this game it still creeps me out a little bit to this day. I don't have this same game cartridge anymore mind you, I had to get rid of the original cartridge no the game wasn't cursed…..well not when I bought it, it was a perfectly normal English version of the game. But whether it was cursed or not? Kind of. But it was because of me. On this original cartridge, I had two playthroughs, I restarted though, which was a mistake, but not a huge deal either, in fact, I had a better experience on the second playthrough, getting even farther than before. Of course, I never got any visitors to my island unlike in my original playthrough but that's okay.

At the time this mess all started I had a total of fifty-seven miis on this Island, which is called…. Well, I suppose the name doesn't matter, it won't serve a purpose to my story at all. Anyway a good majority of these miis I downloaded, I wanted more though. So, I went to to see if they had any good miis, once on the sight, I had the idea to download Slenderman mii, because why not? So I looked him up and found a mii called Slender Mii, I loved it just because of the name, and decided I had to have it because of the punny name, but there was a problem. It didn't seem to be a downloadable mii it looked edited, though it had a qr code to scan like every other mii. It had white skin, literally snow white skin not Caucasian white.

He had no face, not even any facial features, look up a slender man mii, there will be indents in the face where the eyes go, or a nose something on the head, but no, nothing just a blank white head. He was in his trademark suit, he was tall, as tall as a mii can be, he also had the tentacles coming from his back. Not only that- every mii on this site has a place to write a small description about the mii, in Slender Mii's description it had nothing written, but instead the Slenderman symbol put six times in three rows. It was probably just some loser trying to be creepy, and it was definitely a fake mii. I was sad and angry and really wanted Slender Mii to be apart of my mii collection, so I decided to try anyway, because what was the harm, besides some of my life wasted of course. If only I knew….

Although I hesitated at first, I had a feeling something bad might happen, but I get that feeling a lot and it's usually me being over cautious. Tomodachi life was on and ready to scan, I did so and surprisingly enough it actually accepted it. Slender Mii jumped off my tablet and onto my 3ds I was happy, I quickly went back to the apartments to greet him but he wasn't there. Strange, I decided to try redownloading him, it didn't work. I tried over and over for what felt like ten minutes stubbornly trying to redownload him.

However, the QR code could not be read and I eventually gave up on Slender Mii. I was about to turn the game off but I suddenly got a call, it was My look alike mii, his name is Jeremy and his wife is a lady mii named Suzy.

_"Hi!_" Jeremy said, I couldn't hear him, but that was normal, his voice was so deep it was hard to hear him, I could read the text at the bottom of the screen.

The game teleported me to his house, Suzy and he had had another baby, their fifth child. Yes, Jeremy and Suzy had a… very active love life and their fifth child proved it.

_"Guess what? We had a baby!"_ Suzy said happily, her babe in her arms, _"are you hoping we had a boy or a girl?"_

I clicked either is great!

_"Its a girl!"_ said Suzy.

_"How does she look?"_ She asked

I said fine.

_"We like the name Penny what do you think?"_

I approved the name and I was brought back to the mainland, I decided to tend to my other miis, feeding them, playing with them etcetera. I did this for an hour. Remember I had fifty-seven mii's, that takes a while to go through, because a surprising number of them were awake still, which is weird but not anything crazy like what happened next. I left the apartments and I saved, I suddenly saw Slender Mii appear, I was both surprised and excited really I had downloaded him, but why was he not in his apartment?

I noticed he was walking towards the houses, I clicked on the houses after him and he went into Jeremy's family house. I got a sinking feeling, something wasn't right I knew this was not part of the game. Yet here it was happening right before my eyes. I clicked on my look-alikes home, I couldn't go in but I could see through their window, Slender Mii was interacting with Jeremy and Suzy, he was tall, taller than a mii is supposed to be able to be, his head was touching their ceiling almost. Their eyes were wide in surprise for like a second before going back to normal, I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could at least guess and try to put the pieces together. Slender Mii pointed at their baby, both their eyes went wide again and they shook their heads looking angry. The screen suddenly got staticy it only got worse until I couldn't see anything but static, then it was gone, just like that the screen was crystal clear and no sign of Slender Mii either. It was weird and a little freaky, I went back to the hub and saved my game. I wanted to see what happened next.

I waited a long time I checked the clock and I don't remember how long exactly but it was twenty minutes at least. Nothing happened, I checked back at my look-alikes humble home, it was sound asleep. I decided to just save again and then turned off the game. I then went to bed.

It was a couple of weeks later when anything like this happened again. I have a job that keeps me working till the late hours of the night so I changed the time so it was daylight in my game when it was very late at night in the real world. On this day though I played in the middle of the day so it was night in the game. It was close to three am in the game, again I played the game tending to what miis were awake, Suddenly Slender Mii was on the move again. I immediately went to the houses, sure enough, Slender Mii arrived and went into my look-alikes house. Jeremy, Suzy, and the baby were fast asleep. Well until Slender Mii barged in rudely. The two freaked out at the sight of him and turned on the lamp, all this noise woke up their baby who started crying.

Although I couldn't hear it I knew it was loud. When they saw Slender Mii they stopped freaking out and just stared wide-eyed again. I almost felt bad for the couple. Almost. They, after all, weren't real and weren't in any real danger, or so I thought. Jeremy and Suzy were furious suddenly, fire surrounded both of them and they shook with rage.

Slender Mii didn't give a fuck though, he just pointed at the baby again because he obviously wanted it for some reason. As if on cue they both began throwing things at him, nothing deadly mind you, just random stuff like normal. It was all hitting slender Mii and he was bobbing back and forth as each item connected with his faceless head. Suddenly the screen got staticy again to the point I was unable to see anything then he was gone along with the static. I was suddenly got a call, it was Jeremy,

_"Hi!"_ He said and I was in his house,_ "Penny just won't stop crying. Could you help out?" _Jeremy said.

I touched yes and got to work soon I was done and they told me it's time for his bottle and kicked me out. I saved and tended to my other miis then saved again and turn off the game to go do something else. I soon caught on that this stuff only happens at three am in the game.

So I decided to play more often in the day time to see what was going to happen, it took a few more days for me to figure out when three am is so I can get in early and be ready. I caught on fast and got it on when it was close to three am. I tended to a few miis and at three I was out waiting for Slender Mii. He appeared and I went to the houses he came as predicted and went right into my look-alikes home, again.

He woke them up and they were furious again, he doesn't point at the child though he was just straight up walking up to it intending to take it and walk out just like that. The two were freaking out in anger at him coming in uninvited a third time but their eyes widened and they froze in place when they realized what he was doing. Slender Mii reached out to take their child but Jeremy leapt at him and decked Slender Mii square in his faceless head. I gave my look alike and a bunch of other miis punching bags, so some of them can really fight, and I could tell it was a good hit. It made Slender Mii stumble back a few paces, Jeremy is pointing to the door and yelling that he leaves, again I can't hear anything it's just the calm night tune playing in the background but common sense tells me what he is basically meaning.

He then took out a guitar, he was holding it like a bat though and meant to do harm, Suzy took out a guitar too with the same intention. However slender Mii's tentacles came out they flew at my look-alike trying to get ahold of him. He swung the guitar like a bat as if he were a mad man and kept them off him a good five seconds before one of them grabbed the guitar. Jeremy froze and his eyes went wide the guitar was plucked from his hands all the miis stopped and stared wide-eyed. Even the baby stopped crying and its eyes were wide in surprise a few seconds.

Suddenly the tentacles grabbed my look-alike by all four limbs and lifted him high off the floor he started freaking out wide-eyed and struggling, waving his arms and legs around trying to get free. However he was quickly overpowered, the tentacles pulled at him so hard he was unable to move at all. Suzy leapt at Slender Mii beating the tentacles holding my look alike but soon another tentacle tackled her and slammed above the bed so hard it knocked the lamp over and shook their house. Suzy fell to the ground when the tentacle retracted, stars were over her head spinning, Jeremy was still freaking out but couldn't move his limbs. The tentacle that hit his wife came back the screen was suddenly getting staticy again.

The tentacle that hit his wife coiled back like a snake about to strike and tore through his chest. I jumped at this but couldn't see anything else because the screen was so staticy, I freaked out and couldn't do anything for what felt like five minutes but it was probably only like two. I shut the game off and turned it back on. The same thing that happened went down the exact same way, even my mii taking out a guitar and getting torn through by Slender Mii.

I decided to wait out the static this time. I went to the bathroom and came back and the static was gone. However the walls were painted red with blood, and the Slender man symbol was drawn all over the walls and the floor in the blood. The scariest part was that it was **hyper-realistic**, my look-alike was torn to bits, his limbs scattered and his torso is in half down the middle, his organs decorating the room. His head is on the bed facing his wife who is in the corner rocking back and forth shaking and her eyes were wide, tears streamed down her face and also both were **hyper-realistic** the gore was hyper-realistic too.

Lol, I'm just kidding nothing, and I mean literally nothing was hyper-realistic. Which was ironic, seeing as so many other things in this game really are hyper-realistic. Her eyes were normal but wide, the tears were just like a stream flowing down her face, which I would have thought was odd since it's not in Tomodachi Life, normally but there's no blood in Tomodachi Life either, yet here it was. Everywhere. And in the same graphics level as the miis themselves even. Anyway, she was staring into what I assume were the dead lifeless eyes of her hubby, I couldn't go into the house or turn the camera at all so his face couldn't be seen, it took a while but I finally noticed that the baby was gone too. And all the lights of the other houses were on too. I click on one and I'm let in, The mii was a lady mii named Jasmine, and her husband Wolfy.

_"We heard screaming from Jeremy's house, what happened over there?" _Jasmine asked in her robotic voice.

Two sentences popped up for me to choose from, _something terrible has just happened_ or n_othing go back to bed._ I sat there, not sure what to choose, and of course, wondering why this was happening at all. I thought about turning the game off but last time I did that it didn't do anything but waste my time. I decided to choose something terrible has just happened. Both Jasmine's and Wolf's eyes widened at this.

_"Oh dear….._" Said Jasmine.

Wolfy and her left their house and I was taken out of their house, I went back to my look-alike's house, the blood was still there but so were Jasmine and Wolfy they were freaking out at the atrocity that they saw. They were jumping up and down waving their limbs around wide eye and their mouths open in what looked like a scream. That was it, they just were freaking out, and my look-alike's spouse was still in the same position as before, the screen went white a moment, it then showed a casket and all of my look alike's friends and former friends and family were there granted not all my miis have ever been friends with him so not everyone cared to show up I guess. The ones that were there were crying the same way that Suzy had done, all of the miis wore black, all black, All the attendees laid flowers at the foot of the casket, it was a closed casket, for obvious reasons. The scene was really sad and depressing. I almost cried, one of my mii's was officially dead.

_"The last time we spoke we had a huge fight, and we never had the chance to make up…,"_ Wolfy said sadly.

The music was really sad and not familiar to me at all, today I realize it was an actual music track within the game, called the 'divorcer'. The funeral lasted about five minutes as the miis moved slow and in a depressed manner. Eventually, they carried the casket out a door screen turned white and showed them lowering the casket into the ground, everyone there still crying. Another mii that was not at the funeral put dirt over the grave and put a tombstone there that read Jeremy, it slowly zoomed in on the name. It went to white again and I was back at the start screen, slender Mii was there in an outline like before but so was another mii to this day I think it was the child he took. They were both black outlines but the child mii had red eyes staring at me, I pressed the start button and it went to the game as normal, but the divorcer track was still playing, two new spots popped up on the island, a graveyard, it had a gothic style cemetery gate around a single tombstone, a dead tree was in the graveyard, a couple of ravens were sitting on the dead tree gently ruffling their wings, I think they were ravens, I don't really know for sure but does it matter? I didn't go into the graveyard, and then a funeral home. I went to the apartments, all the miis that attended had rain clouds on their apartment windows, the ones that didn't show up didn't. they didn't give a crap about Jeremy's death I guess.

I went to Suzy's first, the depression meter filled about ten times.

_"I have crippling depression"_, Suzy said sadly.

I couldn't help but laugh at this I didn't remember giving her that saying, I checked and I hadn't. Odd, but seeing what happened thus far this was nothing, I fed her because she was running on empty, I also gave her some new clothes and hats with all this I managed to chip at her depression by one bar and then I moved on. I went down the list of other miis, the rest only had two sadness bars I chipped away at a few of them too, I got bored and shut the game off after that.

* * *

**Tell me what you think guys, is it good? I think it's good. I really want HoodoHoodlumsRevenge to read this someday. Yes, he'll probably tear it apart but it'd be fun to hear him read it. I'll post the next chapter next week until next time my dear readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, guys so this chapter is a bit nasty, just know its not a fetish of mine, it was meant to make it more realistic because this does happen after death. Enjoy.**

* * *

A few weeks passed and I didn't play the game at three am the entire time, because of this, things were normal on Meneely Island- well besides the title screen. SlenderMii and the child were still there, the name Tomodachi life is normal but the two of them are behind it, and the graveyard with my look-alikes grave was still there too. I did manage to get the sadness bars of my miis down, most of them were feeling better because the sad meter was completely down, my miis spouse was at five meters at this point, it was almost gone, then things got weird again.

There was suddenly a news announcement, Fiona Fox was the anchor, _"Hello and welcome, this just in, a mysterious killer is on the loose on Meneely Island, however, detective Koopa Troopa thinks he's found the culprit."_ It showed a chocolate ice cream cone with sprinkles behind bars, _"Detective Koopa Troopa says that at first he wasn't sure but when he saw it had sprinkles and was near the scene of the crime he knew he was guilty. He said he is still trying to get a confession out of him but so far it isn't budging. Here are some other miis to get their opinions on the matter."_

Jasmine appeared on screen, _"I knew this would happen."_

Suzy came on, _"we are all gonna die, aren't we."_ I laughed a little, after this the game wasn't acting up much more, I continued playing the game. The next day, however, I decided to play in the day, I didn't realize what time it was in the game, but I suddenly found I had a visitor. I went down there and it was a Jeff the killer mii. The mii was different, his skin was white and his grin was huge and there were scars on his face where he cut his mouth. and his eyes were sunken in, just like it usually is. He had a bowie knife in his hand, and his irises were black, he let out that crazy laugh he had, and as he did so the screen went staticy again, I quickly looked at the time, sure enough, it was three in the morning on Meneely Island. Soon I couldn't see.

Suddenly it was gone and so was Jeff the killer, I scratched my head wondering if he is going to kill my islanders or fight slender mii, I heard there was a creepypasta where they fight. I keep playing the game, even though I'm tired, I had gotten up around seven because I couldn't sleep anymore. I had to see if anything will happen so I keep playing and tend to my miis, I'm tending to one of my miis named Luigi, we play a game and I'm about to leave when suddenly Jeff the killer walks into the room Luigi's eyes go wide at this, _"um... hi? What exactly are you doing here?"_ Luigi asked awkwardly, Jeff laughed as he walked towards him Luigi saw the knife, _"um…. W-what are you doing with that knife? Be Careful with that, you could hurt someone."_ he said cautiously as he backed up, away from Jeff, _"Y-you're scaring me, you need to leave!"_ Luigi said getting scared.

Jeff keeps laughing as he runs towards him knife raised, Luigi screams and quickly takes a bat out and swings it at him wacking Jeff in the head with it, Jeff goes down and Luigi just stands there, he looks at me, _"what was that?"_ Jeff starts laughing again, Luigi's eyes go wide and he turns back to Jeff as he slowly stands up again, "s-stay away or I'll hit you with this bat again!" Jeff laughs and runs at Luigi again and Luigi swings the back, Jeff ducks under it and thrusts the knife deep into Luigi's gut, Luigi grunts as he freezes up, blood quickly forms on his clothes and drips to the floor, what happened next I have nightmares about sometimes.

Luigi looked to the screen, right at me and said, _"J-Jeremy's look alike…. Help me…."_ Jeff chuckles at this, his chuckling becomes crazy laughter and he rips the knife out and thrusts it back into his gut over and over, Luigi tried to stop him grabbing his wrist and wrestled with him a bit but he was gushing blood and soon grew weak, falling to the floor. Jeff gets on top of him and starts stabbing him in the face, I turn the game off and turn it back on hoping for it to be different since I didn't save, everything went as it did before, Jeff came to the island and went to Luigi's apartment, even when I decided not to tend to my miis in the same order and even tended to different ones. It all lead back to the moment I turned my 3ds off. Luigi screamed as he was stabbed in the face.

He even tried blocking the attacks with his arms, this only ended with his arms getting stabbed, I noticed I could leave the apartment, I didn't want to, I touched the screen with my stick, nothing happened. Soon Luigi was dead, Jeff was left alone in the apartment with the corpse laughing like a mad man as the screen went to static again, a minute later the static was suddenly gone and so was Jeff. Luigi's corpse was still there though. Luigi's face was full of holes where the knife had gone in and he was covered in blood. The blood was still gushing from the wounds, I almost puked as I noticed his crotch get darker, he was peeing. For those of you who don't know, when you die the muscles eventually relax and you pee, possibly poo too, I don't know but I know you pee, I know this because my dog's corpse pee'd on me as I took it out to the car when he got put down. I left the room and problem icons were on every apartment I went to one of them, it was peach, she greeted me and I clicked the icon, she said she heard screaming and laughter and it concerned her quite a bit. She asked what happened, two icons came up like before, nothing, and then below it read something terrible has happened.

I decided to click something terrible has happened, her eyes widened and she said oh dear. She left her apartment it said she was hanging out at Luigi's apartment, I went over there and she was freaking out waving her limbs about like crazy. Luigi's corpse hadn't moved but the blood puddle increased in size. The screen went white and it was another closed casket funeral, all his friends even the ones he didn't get along with were there. They put flowers in front of the casket, everyone wore black like before and they cried, the same sad melody played as well. They buried him and the screen went white and was back to the title screen, this time the outline of Jeff was there too. All you could see was his crazy bed head and a pair of red eyes on him. I touched the screen and was back at the main island another tombstone popped up in the graveyard. I went in sure enough it read Luigi.

I left the graveyard and saved, all the miis were sad again, or at least the one that knew him. The others could care less. I went to Suzie's apartment first, her sadness bar increased by 1. She's said she didn't get along well with him but she still kinda misses his dumb face. I didn't bother trying to help her I went to Peach again she was his best friend.

Her sadness bar went up to 5 and she said, _"My best friend is dead!"_ Tears were streaming down her face.

I left her apartment and saved. And turned off the game. The next night I played again, I tended to all my miis and got stuck on Evan, he was a new mii, no friends and no gifts. I don't remember his level though it was barely level two if he was even above one. We played a game after I fed him and I left, I went to another apartment but noticed someone go into Evans apartment. No, it couldn't be, it was well past three am in the game. I quickly went back to his apartment and found Jeff the killer there laughing.

"I sees it but I don't believes it", I said to myself.

Evan acted the same as Luigi, greeting him but still feeling really uncomfortable with him there. He freaked out when he noticed the blood on his knife, Jeff was laughing and was walking towards him with malicious intent.

Suddenly he stopped in his tracks, he frowned, and said, "I cannot touch you", then he left.

Evan blinked a few times and looked at me. _"That was weird"_, Evan said.

I left his apartment wondering what Jeff meant, and why he didn't kill Evan. I saved and turned it off, the next night I turned on the game, there was a fourth mii on the screen. It was in the shape of Evan, like the rest he had red eyes and was just a dark shadow beside that. I went to his apartment and it was empty, but on the walls was the slenderman symbol all over the walls in black ink. I was surprised by that, I went to Luigi's apartment, the same thing, my lookalikes apartment, exactly the same. I was a little scared at this point, I wasn't sure what to do so I continued playing the game, no one missed Evan, he was a loser with no friends. The thing was I checked his age in the island city hall and he was only 9 years old. A coincidence? I think not!

An announcement came on, the news anchor was Veridi, _"A mii called Evan has suddenly disappeared, none of us care about him but with everything going on it begs the question, who else will disappear? In other news, detective Koopa has declared the chocolate ice cream cone with sprinkles to be innocent and it was released from jail last night at midnight. He was then fired for wasting all of our time. Here is what a few miis had to say on the matter."_

Jasmine suddenly appeared,_ "I'm so glad this happened, I could totally do a better job."_

Daisy ten appeared, _"I just cannot believe this would happen!"_ Then the news ends. I found this weird because usually, the miis are random, but here is Koopa twice in a row, I was beginning to wonder if Koopa could stop all this, or at least until he got fired, I pushed it out of my head and went back to help out my other miis, then turned the game off.

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this I hope you enjoyed reading it, there won't be anything that gross for a while. This is M for a reason I'm taking advantage of the rating! Also, there may not be a chapter for a few weeks, I gotta write the next couple of chapters cause I'm all fresh out, sorry. Unless you don't like the story, in that case, your welcome!**


End file.
